This invention relates to allocating memory for use by a graphics processor.
A graphics processor requires large amounts of contiguous memory for processing and displaying images. Dedicated xe2x80x9cgraphicsxe2x80x9d memory may be provided to meet this requirement; however, this additional memory increases the costs associated with graphics processing.
Another approach is to allocate operating system (or xe2x80x9csystemxe2x80x9d) memory for use by the graphics processor. Traditionally, this approach required xe2x80x9clocking downxe2x80x9d large amounts of system memory for exclusive use by the graphics processor. The operating system was often left with an insufficient amount of memory as a result.
In general, in one aspect, the invention relates to allocating memory for use by a graphics processor. The invention features identifying available portions of system memory and allocating the available portions of system memory to the graphics processor.
Among the advantages of this aspect may be one or more of the following. Identifying available portions of system memory and allocating those available portions makes it possible for the graphics processor to use system memory without xe2x80x9clocking downxe2x80x9d large portions of that memory beforehand. As a result, the amount of dedicated memory required by the graphics processor can be reduced without substantially adverse effects to the operating system.